yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 166
"Armed Dragon Versus Destiny End Dragoon", known as "Armed Dragon Versus Dragoon D-END!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and sixty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 19, 2007. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on September 13, 2016. Summary Mike, the television producer, runs an elaborate ad campaign advertising a Duel between Aster and Chazz. Aster is made to claim that he dislikes that Chazz's popularity as the pro Duelist "Ojamanjoume" is growing, and wishes to Duel him with their pro careers on the line. Ojama Yellow watches the preview of this on TV and says it's completely wrong. Chazz questions Mike's intentions, and Mike states that the public wanted to know the truth about Aster's retirement, so he simply played that up during the commercial, commenting it took a lot of money to make such edits. They move to the balcony, and Mike comments that Chazz's fans would gladly scramble for a piece of trash dropped from it. Chazz's popularity has skyrocketed as Mike builds a television campaign around him. Emeralda sends Chazz a note, which details Aster's current whereabouts. In a small town, Aster plays with young children outside a school, and Emeralda reveals that Aster donates almost all of the money he makes Dueling to charity, to aide fellow orphans like himself. She also shows him pictures that the security camera took the night that the briefcase with the "Ultimate D Card" disappeared. They show Mike sneaking into the warehouse and making off with the case. He had done so to discredit Aster, as Aster had not wished to go along with Mike's plans of Dueling for comedy instead of victory. She reveals that Mike has threatened to buy this school and demolish it if Aster does not participate in a faux Duel with Chazz - during which Aster will lose purposely. Pretending to be oblivious to Mike's plans, Chazz meets with him and the latter tells him they will have Aster lose to him on purpose, with Mike commenting that there's no way Chazz could defeat Aster on his own. The Duel will take place at Duel Academy, and Chazz tells Mike he does not wish to mess this up, so he wants Mike to give him specific instructions via headset during the Duel. The day of the Duel, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry attempt to get Jaden Yuki to come watch it, but he declines. When he gets back to his room, he finds Chazz in the rafters, who states that he needs to depend Jaden for something, and describes this as the biggest request of his lifetime. At the arena, the Duel is set to begin, with Mike instructing Aster to give it his all until otherwise instructed. Aster Summons "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" early on, and reduces Chazz's Life Points to 1600, as Chazz plays defense with his "Masked Dragons". Jaden arrives at Mike's room to find Emeralda already inside. Chazz had requested that Jaden find the "Ultimate D Card" and return it to Aster. By her own accord, Emeralda has opted to do the same thing. However, the card isn't in the room, so they determine Mike must have it on him. At the Duel, Chazz Summons two copies of "Armed Dragon LV5", and reduces Aster to 1000 Life Points with them, then evolving them into two copies of "Armed Dragon LV7". With that, Aster comments that Chazz has become an opponent worthy of defeating, but Mike chooses this time to end the serious Dueling, and insists Aster now lose. At this point, the lights in the arena go out and Jaden sneaks up behind Mike, breaking a bag of Pharaoh's fleas over the man's head. Itching horribly, Mike strips to his undergarments, scratching furiously, revealing the card hanging around his neck. Jaden shows the card to the President of the Senrigan Group and reveals to the crowd that Mike orchestrated Aster's retirement from the beginning. Jaden throws the card to Aster, and the Senrigan Group's president tells him there's no longer a reason to retire, as the card has returned. Mike refuses to go down without a fight, claiming that Chazz was his accomplice the whole time, as Chazz "swindled" the crowd by pretending to be weak just to get laughs. Jaden urges him to prove he's not weak and show them all his true strength. Chazz removes his costume, revealing his signature black uniform underneath and claims he's not "Ojamanjoume" but "Manjoume Thunder" (the English version of previous episodes changed this to "The Chazz" and included his catchphrase of "Chazz it Up!", as it is more or less an untranslatable pun on Chazz's name and on Japanese honorifics). As Mike is lead away by the Senrigan Group's security detail, Chazz and Aster resume their Duel, with both giving it their all. Using "Destiny Hero - Plasma" equipped with Chazz's "Armed Dragon LV7" and the "D - Chain" card, Aster reduces Chazz's remaining Life Points to 100. He plays "D - Acceleration", wishing to use it to end the Duel, but Chazz hangs on by activating his face-down "Level Bond", Special Summoning "Armed Dragon LV7" from his Graveyard. Aster then plays "Polymerization", fusing "Destiny Hero - Plasma" with "Destiny Hero - Dogma" to Fusion Summon "Destiny End Dragoon", the aforementioned "Ultimate D Card." " attacks Aster directly.]] Chazz Summons "Armed Dragon LV10" and hopes to use its effect to discard a card and destroy Aster's "Destiny End Dragoon", but said card is immune to all Monster, Spell and Trap effects. Chazz attacks, destroying both monsters, and Aster reveals that he can revive "Destiny End Dragoon" during his own turn by removing a Destiny Hero in his Graveyard from play. Chazz states he'll just defeat Aster this turn, then. He Summons "Ojama Yellow" from his Graveyard using the effect of the "Ojamarking" he discarded and goes so far as call "Ojama Yellow" the "ace card" of his Deck. He activates his face-down "Pride Shout", allowing a monster with 0 ATK to inflict damage to the opponent equal to its DEF if it successfully attacks directly. This reduces Aster's Life Points to zero, and Chazz wins. Almost as soon as the Duel ends, Chancellor Sheppard starts receiving phone calls, with various corporations wishing to sponsor Chazz as he furthers his Pro League career. Aster walks off, and states that he'll return this loss to Chazz on another date, but urges him to respond to the crowd that's supported him. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Aster Phoenix The Duel is organized by Mike, so Chazz and Aster must comply with any orders he gives them. '''Turn 1: Aster' Aster draws "Clock Tower Prison" and subsequently activates it. Now during each of Chazz's Standby Phases, "Clock Tower Prison" will gain a Clock Counter. If four or more Clock Counters are on "Clock Tower Prison", all Battle Damage to Aster is reduced to 0. If "Clock Tower Prison" is destroyed while having four Clock Counters or more on it, Aster can Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster". Aster Sets a card. He then activates "D - Spirit" to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dread Servant" (400/700) in Attack Position. The effect of "Dread Servant" then activates, placing a Clock Counter on "Clock Tower Prison". It now has a total of one. Aster Normal Summons "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) in Attack Position. Aster then activates the effect of "Diamond Dude" to check the top card on his Deck. If it is a Normal Spell Card, he can show it to his opponent and activate its effect on his next turn from the Graveyard; if not, the card goes to the bottom of his Deck. Aster reveals "Destiny Draw", so Aster sends it to the Graveyard. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz draws. During Chazz's Standby Phase, the first effect of "Clock Tower Prison" activates. It now has a total of two Clock Counters. Chazz Normal Summons "Masked Dragon" (1400/1100) in Attack Position. "Masked Dragon" attacks "Diamond Dude", causing both monsters to be destroyed in a Double KO. The effect of "Masked Dragon" activates, letting Chazz Special Summon a second "Masked Dragon" (1400/1100) in Attack Position. "Masked Dragon" attacks "Dread Servant", but Aster activates his face-down "Eternal Dread" to place two Clock Counters on "Clock Tower Prison". "Masked Dragon" then destroys "Dread Servant", but Aster takes no Battle Damage. Since "Dread Servant" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, letting Aster destroy "Clock Tower Prison". The final effect of "Clock Tower Prison" activates, letting Aster Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" (?/?) in Attack Position. The first effect of "Dreadmaster" then activates, letting Aster Special Summon "Dread Servant" (400/700) and "Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Due to the last effect of"Dreadmaster", its original ATK and DEF become equal to the total ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters that Aster controls ("Dreadmaster": ? → 1800/? → 1800). Chazz sets three cards. Turn 3: Aster Aster draws "Destiny Hero Defender ". Through the effect of "Diamond Dude", Aster activates the effect of "Destiny Draw" from the Graveyard, letting him draw two cards ("D - Chain" and "Destiny Hero Celestial"). Aster’s hand contains "Defender", "D - Chain", "D - Acceleration", and "Celestial". Aster Normal Summons "Destiny Hero - Celestial" (1600/1400) in Attack Position ("Dreadmaster": 1800 → 3400/1800 → 3400). "Dreadmaster" attacks and destroys "Masked Dragon" (Chazz 4000 → 2000) The effect of "Masked Dragon" activates, letting Chazz Special Summon a third "Masked Dragon" (1400/1100) in Defense Position. "Diamond Dude" attacks and destroys "Masked Dragon". The effect of "Masked Dragon" activates, letting Chazz Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV3" (1200/900) in Defense Position. "Celestial" attacks and destroys "Armed Dragon LV3". "Dread Servant attacks directly (Chazz 2000 → 1600). Chazz activates his face-down "Direct Border" to draw a card since he took Battle Damage from a monster with at most 1000 ATK. Also while "Direct Border" is face-up, monsters with 1000 or more ATK can’t attack directly. Aster Sets a card. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz draws "Ojama Yellow" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Level Soul" to Tribute "Ojama Yellow" and remove from play "Armed Dragon LV3" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV5" (2400/1700) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates "Level Copy" to target "Armed Dragon LV5" and Special Summon another "Armed Dragon LV5" (2400/1700) in Attack Position. The two "Armed Dragon LV5" attack and destroy "Dread Servant" and "Diamond Dude" (Aster 4000 → 2000 → 1000) ("Dreadmaster": 3400 → 1600/3400 → 1600). Chazz Sets a card. On Chazz’s End Phase, he activates the last effect of his two "Armed Dragon LV5" to send them to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon two copies of "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000) in Attack Position. At this point, Mike tells Aster that he must lose the Duel, however the lights go out and Jaden smashes a bag of fleas above Mike, causing him to scratch uncontrollably. Jaden then reveals to the Senrigan Group that Mike stole the final D-Card in order to force Aster to retire and that he orchestrated this plan from the beginning. Mike is removed by the security and Jaden returns the final D-Card to Aster. Turn 5: Aster Aster draws "Destiny Hero - Plasma". He then Normal Summons "Destiny Hero - Defender" (100/2700) in Defense Position. Aster then Tributes "Dreadmaster", "Defender", and "Celestial" in order to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900/600) in Attack Position. Aster then activates the first effect of "Plasma" to equip an "Armed Dragon LV7" to it and increase the ATK of "Plasma" by half the ATK of "Armed Dragon LV7" ("Plasma": 1900 → 3300/600). Aster then activates his face-down "D - Chain", equipping it to "Plasma" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Plasma": 3300 → 3800/600). Now if "Plasma destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Chazz will take 500 damage. "Plasma" attacks and destroys "Armed Dragon LV7" (Chazz 1600 → 600). The effect of "D - Chain" activates (Chazz 600 → 100). Aster activates "D - Acceleration" to destroy all Equip Cards on "Plasma" ("Plasma": 3800 → 1900/600) and halve the ATK of "Plasma" ("Plasma": 1900 → 950/600) in order to allow "Plasma to attack again. "Plasma" attacks directly, but Chazz activates his face-down "Level Bond" to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, ignoring the summoning conditions by letting Aster draw two cards ("Destiny Hero - Dogma " and "Polymerization").The written Japanese anime lore of "Level Bond" removes two copies of a "LV" monster in the Graveyard from play to Special Summon the third copy from the Deck, letting the opponent draw two cards. A replay occurs, and Aster opts not to attack. Aster then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Plasma" with "Dogma" in order to Fusion Summon "Destiny End Dragoon" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Chazz Chazz draws "Armed Dragon LV10". He then Tributes "Armed Dragon LV7" in order to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV10" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV10" to send one card from his hand to the Graveyard ("Ojamarking") and destroy all face-up monsters Aster controls, however "Destiny End Dragoon" is not destroyed as it can’t be destroyed by card effects. "Armed Dragon LV10" attacks "Destiny End Dragoon", causing both monsters to be destroyed in a Double KO. Chazz then activates the effect of "Ojamarking" from his Graveyard, removing it from play in order to Special Summon "Ojama Yellow" from his Graveyard (0/1000) in Attack Position. "Ojama Yellow" attacks directly. Chazz then activates his face-down "Pride Shout" to inflict damage to Aster equal to the DEF of "Ojama Yellow" (Aster 1000 → 0). Trivia * The featured card vignette at the end of the episode is unique. The featured card was displayed as "Destiny End Dragoon", but was replaced by "Ojama Yellow". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes